Gifts All Around
by hot-chick1
Summary: Ok, the rating is justincase. Well, this is a combined version of when you say nothing at all and the boys gift. I'm hoping that this is a little less confusing. Hope you likey. Remember to always RR. BuhBye!


AN: Ok this is what I did, this is a repost of two stories that I put together. I really hope that this will make a little more sense to people. So as always R/R. I love you all. blows kisses and gives huggles

Gifts All Around

Inu yasha and Kagome were off together looking for firewood while Sango, Miroku and Shippo were looking for something to eat. "Inu yasha! Here is some!" Kagome yelled. Inu yasha came over and helped her pick then up when he heard humming.

"What are you humming!" he asked sternly.

"I'm humming a When you say nothing at all, why?" she asked thinking that he was going to tell her to shut up.

"Because it sounds nice. Would... would you sing it?"

"Well............?"

"Please!"

"I don't like singing in front of people."

"It's just me!"

"And them three." She said pointing at Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Inu yasha glared at them and they went back to camp. Kagome and Inu yasha picked up the sticks and went back to camp as well. After a while, they all sat down to eat. Inu yasha had the usual roman, likewise with Shippo. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had rabbit stew. After dinner Kagome asked, "Sango, you want to got get a bath?"

"Sure, as long as those two pervs stay here."

"They will, if the know what's good for them." Kagome picked up her bag and the two girls went to the hot spring at the edge of the woods. Kagome threw Sango some soap and started humming again.

"That sounds familiar. Where Have I heard it?" Sango asked to herself.

"It was when I brought my CD player. I was listening to it. Why?"

"Because it is so pretty. Please sing it."

"I've got a better idea we can listen to it." Kagome looks through her bag and pulls out her CD player. "Here." She said as she handed Sango it. They both sat there listening to it then started sing.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THAT SHE CALLED ME A PERV! I NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO GET THAT TITLE! You have but that's a different story." Inu yasha screamed.

"Relax She didn't mean it. Besides you and me both know that you're not really mad at them, especially Kagome." Miroku said giving him an evil grin.

"What do you mean monk!" Inu yasha asked giving him a glare.

"I mean that you love her. You know it's not that hard to figure out. I mean you two are always together, you protect with your life, the hug a year ago, you two have come close to kissing many of times, one time I caught you two holding hands, need I continue, I've got more!" The monk said very proud of himself.

"Ok, ok, you made your point...... ya know something, you're to sharp for your own good." Inu yasha said giving him a cold glare.

"Yeah! I know." Miroku said looking at with I-know-everything look. Just then they heard something coming from the forest. "What's that?"

"It sounded like the girls." Inu yasha said getting up and running to where the two girls were.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Shippo yelled as he ran to catch up with the two men. When the three men, err boys came within good hearing distance their ears were engulfed with a beautiful sound, "What is that lovely sound?" Miroku asked sitting down and swaying to the sound.

"I have no clue but whatever it is, it's making me sleepy night. Zzzzzzzzzzzz!" snored Shippo.

"It sounds like Kagome and Sango singing." Inu yasha said on the ground swaying to the sound as well.

"Lady Kagome and Lady Sango are creating that wonderful sound? I love it!" Miroku said losing all ideas of peeping on the two girls at this point.

"Yeah I know. It's beautiful. I hope they keep singing it." Inu yasha said leaning against a tree.

"Well I think that we should get back to they boys before they come looking for us." Kagome said.

"Yeah but can we keep this playing?"

"Sure I have some small speakers in my bag. Here." Kagome said handing Sango the speakers. The two girls got dressed and headed back to the camp when they came across three men. Two were swaying and the other was sleeping. They thought the sight was so cute that they had to help themselves.

"Hey you two whatcha doin'?" The two asked their counter-parts.

"Listening to you." They both said.

"Please sing it again? It's so beautiful." Inu yasha asked.

"Yes, Please ladies? Please sing it again?" The two girls looked at each other and said,

"Ok. We will." They started the song over again and began to sing, sitting down next to Inu yasha and Miroku.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word you can light up the dark

Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd

Old Mr. Webster could never define

What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all" The two girls ended the song to find that their counter parts were asleep in their laps and soon they feel asleep themselves.

* * *

Later that night:

Inu yasha wakes up to find that his head was resting on Kagome's lap. He blushed a little then got up, noticing that Kagome was a sleep. 'Great, she's going to use this against me.' He thought to himself. Just then he heard snoring; he looked over to see that Miroku had fallen asleep on Sango's lap. Inu yasha got up on his hands and knees and crawled over to Miroku, "Miroku! Miroku! Wake up ya damn monk!" He whispered harshly in his ear. Miroku opened a sleepy eye; then he notices where he is blushes then gets his usual hentai smile.

"Monk, get that grin off your face. We need to talk!" He whispered. The two got up and went a ways into the forest.

"Know what do you want, Inu yasha. Why in this world did you have to wake me up in the middle of the night, from where I was?" Miroku asked yawning.

"Do you know what the girls did for us? It got me thinking, we should do something like that for them. You know sing them something." Inu yasha said blushing again.

"What are you getting at?" asked the sleepy monk once again.

"Did you even hear me! I said we should sing something for the girls!"

"Fine! Fine! Just let me go back to bed." Said Miroku as he dosed off.

The group wakes up to find that they have switched positions; the guys had their arms around the girls, with their heads on the guys' chests. Kagome and Sango jumped up with a blush that was redder than Inu yasha clothes. "What's wrong with you guys?" Inu yasha asked looking at Kagome and Sango seeing that they were blushing.

"Uh... um... uh..." was all that Sango could get out.

".............." was kagome's response.

Everyone just looked at each other then went their own way for a little while. When breakfast rolled around, "KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHERE'S BREAKFAST!" was heard above all the sounds of the forest.

"Well we know where Inu yasha is. IT'S OVER HERE INU YASHA! COME GET IT! AND BRING SHIPPO TOO! I KNOW THAT HE IS WITH YOU!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then a red blur was seen coming out of the forest and toward the village. "Inu yasha, do you have to do that all the time! Ya know you could hurt some one!" Kagome yelled at a hanyou that was know stuffing his face with Kagomes' mothers' cooking.

"Ya know something Kagome. I'm going to come live with you. Your moms cooking ain't that bad. Well, it's better than his cooking." Inu yasha said looking in the monks' direction.

"What are you getting at?" asked a very 'TICKED' monk.

"Not that question again." Inu yasha said looking very annoyed.

"What do you mean 'that question'?" Kagome and sango asked.

"Uh....... nothing!" Inu yasha and Miroku say in unison.

Later that night, Inu yasha and Miroku were bathing when Miroku asked, "So, what are you going to sing to Kagome I all ready picked mine."

"So have I. Mine is Two Worlds, I think, what's yours?"

"Baby got back! I like the words to it. I believe that they are talking about a girls butt, but I can't be sure. What's yours about?"

"Well the way it sounds you're in love with the girl so much that you want to make the her yours. But you are from two different worlds so it very difficult. And I want to ask you something WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PICK THAT SONG AFTER THAT BEAUTIFUL SONG THEY SUNG TO US!"

"Like I said my good man, I like the words to it because it reminds me of a girls butt."

"Well I happen to have Kagomes CD and her CD player with me and I believe that it has both songs on it." Inu yasha put the CD in and they started listening to it. Two Worlds was the first song they listened to it then they had to go through the arrange of tracks that kagome had put on it, till finally they came to Baby Got Back. They listened to it and decided to sing it to them tonight. Inu yasha would take kagome off and Sing his while Miroku would stay at the village and sing his.

They two boy's were walking back when Inu yasha realized that Shippo had followed them and heard what they were going to do. "Shippo if you tell anyone I swear that I'll kill you before Kagome can even say SIT!" He said as he jumped into the bushes to find the kit standing there.

"Ok! Ok! Just put me down. I'll take Kirara and go play for a couple of hours if you do."

"That better. If I hear you anywhere near here you will die." And with that the kit was off to find Kirara and be out of the way for a couple of hours. Inu yasha and Miroku soon came upon the village to find Kagome and Sango had already eaten dinner and were sitting around talking. Inu yasha ran up to Kagome and picked her up saying that there was something that needed to be done and that there was no time to talk about it. Inu yasha and Kagome were a blur going out of the village. Meanwhile...

"Miroku what is wrong? Shouldn't we go help?" Sango asked felling worried.

"Don't worry. Inu yasha is just going to tell her how he feels finally, that's all."

"oooooOOOOoooo, Inu yasha is going to feel pain, I bet!"

"Well I would say that. But on the subject of feelings, I have something that I need to say,"

* * *

Inu yasha and Kagome reached a small area that was surrounded by brush, when the brush was pushed out of the way it showed to be a beautiful Lake that was surrounded by wild flowers. There was a tree, that had pink flowers all through it, that looked to have a seat built just big enough to fit two people, but they would have to sit very close to fit on it. The seat was on a branch that stretched over the lake. And the lake had the petals of the pink flowers floating on top. "Inu yasha it's beautiful. You know that my favorite color is pink. It is so wonderful. Inu yasha?" Kagome looked at Inu yasha who seem to find the ground very amusing at the moment, "Inu yasha!?" she asked more sternly. Inu yasha snapped out of it and asked,

"Do you remember the song you sang for me and Miroku? Well, I... I... I kinda have a song for you." He said with a blush that was stained across his face.

"In-inu yasha?" Kagome said a little shocked at the fact that he was being so polite and that he was being so romantic. Inu yasha picked her up and jumped into the tree where the seat was.

"Can I start it?" Inu yasha asked, hoping that she wasn't disgusted by the fact that he was a hanyou almost asking to be her boyfriend. The boyfriend to a human that was the most beautiful thing on the face of the planet.

"Sure. I would love it." Kagome said smiling at him. It was a smile that he loved to see because it was a true smile.

Inu yasha took a deep breath and started,

"Put your faith in what you most believe in

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lies we see

A paradise untouched by man

Within this worlds blessed with love

A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feed now

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see"

Kagome had a look of shock on her face, 'His voice, it's beautiful.' She thought to herself. Once the shock wore off she rested her head on his chest as continued singing.

"Beneath the shelter of the trees

Only love can enter here

A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up

Lift high the load

Take strength from those that need you

Build high the walls

Build strong the beams

A new life is waiting

But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a hanyou's tears (I changed it a little here to fit with who's singing it)

No words can heal a broken heart

A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see" As inu yasha finished he looked down at her for he smelled salt. 'She's crying, why?' "Kagome, are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Kagome looked up at him smiling with tears rolling down her face, "I'm fine, I just loved the song. It was beautiful. But why? I mean do you..." she was cut off by inu yasha's mouth.

"Kagome............ I love you." Inu yasha said as he pulled away.

"I love you too." And as the sun set Inu yashas' and Kagomes' lips touched.

* * *

But at the same time...

"Yes, what is it, Lord Miroku?" Sango asked looking at him sweetly.

"Yeah, uh... I um... kinda have a song I... I want to um... sing to you." The nervous monk said.

"Oh, that sounds lovely, please do."

"Well, ok, here it goes, 'I hope she don't hit me.'

I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung

Wanna pull up tough

Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh, baby I wanna get with ya

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But that butt you got

Make Me so horney

Ooh, rump of smooth skin

You say you wanna get in my benz

Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy

I've seen them dancin'

The hell with romancin'

She's Sweat,Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette

I'm tired of magazines

Saying flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back

So Fellas (yeah) Fellas(yeah)

Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)

Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt

Baby got back

(LA face with Oakland booty)

I like'em round and big

And when I'm throwin a gig

I just can't help myself

I'm actin like an animal

Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home

And UH, double up UH UH

I aint talkin bout playboy

Cuz silicone parts were made for toys

I wannem real thick and juicy

So find that juicy double

Mixalot's in trouble

Beggin for a piece of that bubble

So I'm lookin' at rock videos

Knockin these bimbos walkin like hoes

You can have them bimbos

I'll keep my women like Flo Jo

A word to the thick soul sistas

I wanna get with ya

I won't cus or hit ya

But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --

Til the break of dawn

Baby Got it goin on

Alot of pimps won't like this song

Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it

But I'd rather stay and play

Cuz I'm long and I'm strong

And I'm down to get the friction on

So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)

Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah)

Then turn around

Stick it out

Even white boys got to shout

Baby got back

(LA face with the Oakland booty)

Yeah baby

When it comes to females

Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection

36-24-36

Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend throws a Honda

Playin workout tapes by Fonda

But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda

My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun

You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt

Some brothers wanna play that hard role

And tell you that the butt ain't gold

So they toss it and leave it

And I pull up quick to retrieve it

So cosmo says you're fat

Well I ain't down with that

Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin

And I'm thinkin bout stickin

To the beanpole dames in the magazines

You aint it miss thing

Give me a sista I can't resist her

Red beans and rice did miss her

Some knucklehead tried to dis

Cuz his girls were on my list

He had game but he chose to hit 'em

And pulled up quick to get with 'em

So ladies if the butt is round

And you wanna triple X throw down

Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts

Baby got back" As he ended the song he was beside sango, who had stood up (bad idea), he smacked her butt. Sango who was in a trance was out now, she picked up her big boomerang and hit him 20 times.

"THAT WAS FOR SMACKING MY BUTT! And this is for think of me enough to do that," She said as she picked him up and kissed him. Miroku came to right when their lips touched. Once the shocked wore off he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. (But he wasn't groping on her. Hummm, I wonder why? teehee )

* * *

Inu yasha and Kagome were in the tree when Inu yasha asked, "Kagome, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please say that you will be mine?"

"Inu yasha I've been waiting for you to ask me that for a year now. I loved you then, I love now, and I always will. Yes! I will!" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Inu yasha and Kagome spent the night right there and the next morning Inu yasha started building a house for her, for there was to be a new addition to their little group.

Miroku pulled back from the kiss, still a little shocked that she had kissed her, "Uhhhhh... what was that for?"

"Well I thought that you had it coming to you for a long time, but hey at least I made it feel better in the end didn't I?"

"I wasn't meaning the hit, I was meaning the kiss. What was it for?" the dumb-founded monk asked.

"Oh, um... well... ya see..." she could bring herself to say it.

"I love you will do nicely lady Sango."

"I love you too." Sango said, tears in her eyes, and she pulled him into another kiss.

Well all and all, I have to say that, Inu yasha and Kagome wound up having three more hanyou's and Miroku and Sango got married and soon themselves had six children. They found Naraku, destroyed him and Inu yasha was still as irritating as ever but they lived. He started teaching his 'PUPS' to hunt, track, and fight, but not to Kagome's disapproval. Miroku was teaching his boys to be monks, Perverted monks, but Sango stepped in and told him not to. Sango was teaching her Daughters to be demon exterminators, and they were really good.

All and all, it was a happy ending......... Or is it?

The End?

* * *

Ok this is the repost, hope you all liked it! Buh-Bye! 


End file.
